


That's for you, Goldilocks!

by killing_kurare



Category: Buffy
Genre: Drunk Spike sings Elvis, F/M, Humor, Karaoke, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Come along,' they said, 'it will be fun,' they said," Buffy thought and sunk deeper into her seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's for you, Goldilocks!

  
**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [Friday night karaoke](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/602669.html?thread=83972909#t83972909)

Buffy stared up to the stage. “You need a break from all your duties,” they said. “It will be fun,” they said. But THIS couldn’t be further away from fun. Quite the opposite – had she ever felt more embarrassed in her life?

Because what other word could you use when your drunken bad-ass vampire fling (she refused to call him ‘boyfriend’) stood on the stage and blurred the lines of an Elvis song?!

_“Wise men say,  
only fools rush in.”_

Buffy tried to shield her face with one hand and sunk deeper into her seat when Spike pointed a finger at her and howled: _“But I can't help falling in love with you!”_

“Urgh,” she said and looked at Willow and Xander who could only stare with an incredulous expression.

“And suddenly there’s nothing you want more than a sudden demon attack,” Xander murmured, still staring at Spike who now missed some lines because he had to take a sip from the Whiskey bottle he was clinging to.

 _“Take my hand,  
take my whole life too,”_ the Vampire shouted then, totally ignoring the melody of the song and mistaking the bottleneck for the microphone (though that didn’t matter because he sang loud enough for everyone to still hear the words clearly).

“Better not. What if he’s friends with these demons and they line up behind him as a choir?” Willow added.

“Oh my god, I’ll never be able to get this picture out of my head,” Buffy sighed.

“ _For I can't help falling in love with you!_ That’s for you, Goldilocks!”

“Okay, that’s it. I’m outta here,” Buffy said and got up hastily, all the while trying to hide her face behind her purse.

“Great choice, Will. Let’s just go bowling next time, okay?”

“Hey, how was I to know that Spike has a thing for Karaoke?!”


End file.
